1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly to a backlight module.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of the photoelectric industry, liquid crystal display has been widely used in various electrical products. A liquid crystal display needs to display images by using a planar light source provided by a backlight module. Therefore, the backlight module is an indispensable element for the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 1A is a top view of a backlight module in the prior art, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along Line I-I of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a backlight module 100 in the prior art includes a plastic mold 110, a light-guiding plate 120, a reflecting plate 130, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp 140, and a plurality of optical films 150. The light-guiding plate 120, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 140, and the optical films 150 are all disposed within the plastic mold 110. The reflecting plate 130 is adhered to a lower plane 112 of the plastic mold 110 by a double-sided adhesive tape (not shown in both FIGS. 1A and 1B).
A thickness T1 of the light-guiding plate 120 is generally greater than 0.5 cm, and the light-guiding plate 120 is rigid and not readily deformable. The plastic mold 110 has a plurality of flanges 114, and the light-guiding plate 120 is disposed on the flanges 114. As the light-guiding plate 120 is rigid, the light-guiding plate 120 can be stably placed on the flanges 114, and does not easily fall off from the lower plane 112.
When the light-guiding plate 120 is disposed within the plastic mold 110 and placed on the flanges 114, the rigid light-guiding plate 120 is supported by the flanges 114 to bear the optical films 150. As such, the optical films 150 can be stacked on the light-guiding plate 120, and the optical films 150 and the light-guiding plate 120 can be disposed on the flanges 114 of the plastic mold 110.
In the current photoelectric industry, the backlight module 100 is generally assembled manually. In particular, in the process of assembling the backlight module 100, both the method for disposing the light-guiding plate 120, the cold cathode fluorescent lamp 140, and the optical films 150 within the plastic mold 110, and the method for adhering the reflecting plate 130 to the lower plane 112 are performed manually by operators, rather than automatically by mechanical means.